Book 1: A hero's company
by Dunmore Wolfgang
Summary: To survive, one must fight, one must trust, one must kill. We are the Angles of Blood. We answer the call as saviors, and destroyers.
1. Chapter 1

Book 1: A hero's company

Chapter 1: Angles of Blood

(Sword Art Online Fanfiction)

Two years ago, Sword Art Online became a death trap. The game creator became his own god, making it so if you die in the game, you die in real life. When it all went to shit, I found my friends as quick as humanly possible. Together we founded a guild known as the: Angels of Blood.

Created to ensure the safety of others, people joined quickly, another guild, the knights of blood, fought along side us many times. Their leader and I did not get along at all; I questioned Heathcliff's word almost on a daily basis.

I, Dunmore Wolfgang, led many people into battle against the enemies' of the game and other players. The Laughing Coffins were a guild of 'red' players. 'Red' players were players who killed other players and did nothing to help end the hell we were all in.

I and my friends also fought along side Kirito, Asuna, and their other friends. On many occasions we also teamed up with Klein and his marry band. Bit of a hot head, but a good fighter.

Our guild was one of the leading guilds in the game. The guild master was of course I, the second-in-command was Drake. An Irish battle loving killer. He also is the head of the Death Guard. An elite force focused on hunting 'red' players.

Next is Alex, the reason our guild is called what it is. He is the head of Intel and troop deployment. He knew everything about how to deploy troops. Not much of a fighter, but don't get too close to him when he dose fight with is halberd.

Next is Dylan, he is the master of arms; he keeps track of all equipment. It's up to him to keep the troops up to date with their gear.

Next is Chris, he is the head trainer of the guild; he gets all the new members up to speed on how the Angles of Blood do things.

Next is Chance, our head of the Honor Guard. The Honor Guard where composed to keep areas safe for players to traverse and keep people from entering areas of certain death.

Next is William, an old friend of mine. He was in charge of the medical teams in our guild. He kept everyone going with potions of all sorts.

Then there is Charlie, head of the Justicars in our guild. It is up to him and his troop to imprison players or execute them, depending on what they have done.

Our guild was popular with many, we would dispatch troops to guide players through dungeons and dangerous areas if need be. We gained the trust of many and the hate of some.

We planed to meet Kirito and Asuna at the town square where it all started. I walked through the streets in my Heavy Guild master armor which resembled a Space Marine from Warhammer 40K, it was Alex's idea for us to do so. I old him no, but he is hard man to convince otherwise. I carried a large dual-sided sword and a tower shield. People recognized me as I walked through the streets. I unequipped my helmet for the sun to shine on my face; it was one of the better season settings today, so it would make sense to feel the sun while one still could. People would say thank you as I passed by and after A while some were telling me that local store was being robbed by two players who seemed desperate. When I got there though, it was already under control. Drake and Alex where already there and had the two apprehended, I entered the shop and looked them.

Alex had a long black trench coat with medium steel plate armor underneath and he had is halberd in is hand. His helmet was not on, so his white skin and brown combed back hair was visible. His blue eyes were ghostly and full of information. Drake on the other hand had his heavy trench coat buttoned up and his helmet on. His helmet was of a black skull with red marks, representing death it's self. His two short swords sat in their respective sheaths.

"Drake, Alex, I did not expect to see you two here. Can you explain what happened here?" My voice carried a Scottish-German accent. I looked to the two players on their knees. "And why did you two decide to rob this place from...where is the owner?"

I petite girl slowly came up from behind the counter. Her long brown hair covered one of her emerald eyes. "Hello...U-um...Thank you for D-dealing with this." Her small voice was full of nervousness.

Drake removed his helmet to reveal his pale skin and orange hair. "Don't worry about it lassie, it's our job. And if you don't mind me asking..." He stepped up to the counter and held of the ladies small hands. "How have I never seen a girl as beautiful as you before?"

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and grabbed his collar. "Okay Casanova, you can flirt later." I pushed him back over to Alex and turned to the lady. "May I ask what your name is?"

She played with her hair a little, why is this girl so damned nervous. "I-it's Christina, and u-um, thanks again." She hid behind her hair.

I sighed, and rubbed the back of my head. "Yeah, it's our job Christina. You can get money from our treasurer at our base via message. His name is Grant, just look him up and tell him that Dunmore told you to get at least a thousand coin for repairs. And no, you can not decline the money, we have enough." I turned away and sent a message to Charlie that we have two players in need of temporary hold. "Alex, Drake, come on. We got a meeting at the town square to make." As we left, a few recruits of out guild came in and took the two players away.

We made our way to the square and meet up with Chance, Dylan, and Chris on the way there. Chance wore the heaviest armor and used the biggest war hammer he could get his hands on.

His armor was of heavy steel plate and had the guild symbol on his shoulder pads. It was a Sword with blood on it and wings sprouting from it. The wings were your typical wings of an angel or bird. His helmet had red wings on the side and a face guard.

Dylan wore medium plate armor with shield gauntlets. His helmet was the basic helmet for veterans which was and angled face guard instead of curved. His weapon set was a sword and rounded shield.

Chris wore Heavy plate armor as well, but his armor had two large side guards on the shoulders for when he charged with his spear. His helmet was a heavy version of our basic helm. It resembled a Centurion helmet of the Romans.

All of our armor was black with red trims, with exception of the honor guard which was white instead of black. But still uniform with the emblem of our guild on our shoulder guards and shields if you had one.

We made it to the city square, we entered in an arrow formation, we were all around six feet tall, so it made being uniform while we marched easy. We saw Kirito and Asuna sitting and the fountain. Kirito was lying down at the fountain while Asuna looked through her inventory for items and other things.

When she noticed us, she closed her inventory window and attempted to wake Kirito. But, had no such luck, so instead of shoving him into the water, she gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

He woke with a grin. "I could get used to waking up like that." He gave a laugh and looked over to see me and the rest of the dang approaching. "Hey Dunmore, what's up?"

I was about to answer when Klein came out of the side and announced his arrival. "The handsome Klein has arrived ladies! Ready to save all the beautiful ladies." He had his cocky grin, and dropped it has I smacked him upside the head.

"Interrupting me is a mistake that one should not make. For it is a pour choice for ones life," I grinned and chuckled. "Just saying, that's all." I looked back over to Kirito. "Come on, we should visit Liz if we need any gear fixed up right quick."

Kirito could up and stood next to me. "You just want to see her mister lover boy." Kirito laughed and so did Klein.

I laughed as well. "Well, I'm not the one wishing Asuna to be there when we are on patrol." I cleared my throat. I did a poor representation of what Kirito sounded like. "Oh man, I wish Asuna was here." I laughed and was promptly smacked upside the head by Asuna her self. "Ouch, point taken. Sorry, ha" I rubbed the back of my head and Whispered to Kirito. "Don't make here mad dude, bad idea."

He chuckled. "Trust me dude, I know not to. Ha" We all laughed and headed off to Liz's workshop outside town.

The guys continued to tease me about Liz as we made our way to the Blacksmiths shop. Once we made it there, we noticed it was closed. That's an odd sight, she is never closed. "Come on guys, let's head in. See if anything's wrong. She is never closed, and she is not out collecting supplies, she would notify one of us if she did." I opened the door, and peered inside to see things on the floor. Tools, weapons, pictures, and other things. As we entered, we heard crying from the back of the shop.

When we got back there, we saw Liz, sitting there with a picture in her hand. She looked like a mess. She had tears, streaming from her eyes, dripping to the floor. "Their gone, my friends...gone. They...no..." Her voice was muffled and she looked to us as we entered. She got up and ran into me and hugged me tightly. She cried into my shoulder.

I returned the hug, and ran my hand through her hair, trying to comfort her. I removed my helmet and set it down next to me. "Liz, it' going to be okay. Tell me, who killed them." My voice became full of anger and my brow furrowed in anger. My blood red eyes where full of anger and the want to kill.

She looked to me. "The Laughing coffins...they killed them as they were gathering materials for me...they killed them all. At the eastern caverns. They sent me the gear...damaged and marked. Dunmore...don't go...I don't want to loose you either." She showed a large amount of concern, which make sense, our bond was stronger then most others.

(FLASHBACK)

I entered her shop shortly after it was open; I and my friends purchased the best gear we could get, which cost a good bit of coin. She told us of materials she needed, so we got them and brought them back, we always got her to help with the guilds equipment since then. But our bond was stronger due to one rainy day where I came in the shop, battered and beat. After killing a large amount of Laughing Coffin members out of shear rage and blood lust, my armor was beat and my health was low, I collapsed there and she got me back on my feet.

(END FLASHBACK)

I looked to her and smiled. "I'm going there, and I'm going to kill every single son of a bitch there, no mercy, no holding back. They will pay for this." I helped Liz get to her room in the back of the shop and got here situated.

As we went to leave, Silica, William, and Agil walked through the door. "You three, stay with Liz. The rest of you, we're going hunting."

William's armor was pure white with a few red marks. His armor was not made for combat, but for support. It was still heavy plate, but not as dense as my armor or Chance's armor.

We made our way out side and towards the east caverns. Death is coming to them; vengeance will guide our blades to their necks. Bodies will be piled. We are the Angles of blood, and we will spill blood in the name of vengeance.

We marched to the caverns, helmets on and weapons ready. I hade Drake and Chance call up some Death guard and honor guard for back-up. Ten each, totaling our numbers to twenty-eight, twenty-eight anger filled soldiers marching towards battle, the want of blood Kirito and Asnua came with as part of the eight that led the troops on march.

As the Angels of blood, it is our duty to protect and serve when others can not. Vengeance is our tool today, blood shall be drawn and many will fall.


	2. Chapter 2

Book 1: A Hero's Company

Chapter 2: Bloody Justice

-/II\\-

The twenty-eight feet marched their way down the road towards the eastern caverns, thirsting for the blood of their enemies. The Laughing Coffins have killed the wrong people, and the Angels of blood now march upon them.

I promised to kill all of them, yet I also wanted two to be kept alive to be part of a public execution. To show what happen to those who dare to kill others, it will set an example for others.

We do not tolerate 'red' players, if we find one, we kill them. No questions, no hesitation, no questions. We do not care, if your a 'red' player, you die, or if your surrender before my blade reaches your throat, I would consider not killing you.

As we approached the entrance to the caverns, I pulled Kirito and Asuna to the side. "Okay, we're here, you two will stay out here with four of my soldiers to keep any from escaping. Got it?" I was in no mood for anyone to question my orders, and Kirito understood that from the tone of my voice.

Kirito sat on a log nearby. "Sure thing Dunmore, just be careful, I'm not going back to tell Liz that you died, she would not take it well, so be careful. Okay?"

I looked to Kirito and smirked. "The only ones dying today are our enemies." I turned to the twenty-two soldiers who stood near the entrance. "Alright, let's get these bastards! Fall in behind me, shields up and weapons at the ready!"

The troops took formation behind me as we entered the caverns. As we entered, I sent Drake with a few Death guard to scout the area while the rest fallowed behind me.

"Keep your head on a swivel. We don't want them taking us be surprise." I looked to the far end of a large open area within the caverns to see a small camp set up and a pile of weapons and tools to the left of it. "There they are, all forces surround the camp, no one escapes our judgment."

We surrounded the camp and I walked right into the middle of them having their lunch. "Don't stop eating, just sit there and die." I used my shield to bash the head of the guy next to me and killed the guy who charged me with my sword. "Let's dance."

As the fight started, the troops the surrounded the camp, all charged in. Impaling multiple targets and crushing a few under their heavy boots. Drake had started killing them with such ease and poise, that it looked like he dance through them with his daggers.

Dylan stomped the head of a Laughing Coffin, causing the player to disappear into shards of data. Alex swiped his halberd, killing two more enemies. Chance plowed through them with his war hammer, crushing those before him. Chris used his spear to push them into our soldiers so they could finish them off.

The camp was filled with the sound of metal clashing with metal. I crushed a mans throat with my shields edge. I then pushed down another man who decided to charge me, obviously not learning from the man before him.

The camp was secured with in moments and no casualties were taken. We had captured two like I had planned. I sent a message to Charlie to come on down with a few justicars to secure the prisoners. "Good job out there, they had no chance against us, drinks our on me. But first, take anyone who has been injured topside to get checked out by the medical teams I have coming, just incase of poisons." I sheathed my sword and put my shield on my back. "I'm heading out; contact me when we have the execution ready to go. Drake, make sure there are no others hiding within this cavern."

"Of course sir, we will contact you later when everything is set up." I gave a nod to Drake as I left the area.

When I got topside, I was greeted by Kirito and Asuna. Kirito watched as the justicars I had sent for entered the caverns. "I'm going to guess you got them all?"

I laughed. "No, I'm a ghost, and we all died. Ha ha ha ha" I punched him in the shoulder. "Your damn right we got'em. They never saw it coming." The Angels of Blood have no equal. Not even Heathcliff can match me in combat, but he declines all my challenges to battle, I would destroy him within seconds." I looked towards the sun, it was starting to set. "I'm heading back to Liz, tell her we got the bastards. She'll be glad we killed them, and inform her of the executions I have planned. Farewell for now, I'll see ya' later."

I made my way down the road towards Liz's shop/home. I got a few people walking down the road stop me for autographs and asking to join the guild. I informed them to head to our fortress in the wastelands.

The wastelands were a flat desert area. We set up watch towers all over the place and our tri-walled fortress in impregnable. Three walls, thick enough to put ten soldiers' width wise, and enough room to have player live there, work there, and train there. It's like a small city, expensive yes, but worth every bit of coin.

The walls are a dark black color and we have banners with or insignia hanging from the walls. Every hundred feet, archers line the top with bows at the ready, always on watch. We have patrols of the newest recruits in the wastelands. Keeping an eye open for any suspicious activity and the fortress sits next to a major travel road. So players can stop in to rest and supply them selves with potions and an assortment of gear from merchants that had set up shop inside.

It's a safe haven to many traveling the Wastelands. There is never really any dangers out there once we moved in, there used to be a large number of monsters all around the area. But due to our patrols, watch towers, and a large fortress in the area, the roads are clear for players to traverse the Wastelands.

After answering questions form players along the way, I finally made it back to Liz's place. I saw William sitting outside, sleeping.

I thought of way to wake him up, but I already knew what to do. I cleared my throat. "GET UP MAGGOT, SLEEPING ON DUTY IS NOT YOUR JOB!"

William shot up with a scream. "What the hell Dunmore? Why'd ya' have to do that? I was just sleeping, sheesh." William rubbed the back of his head and put his white helmet back on. "I'm just taking a rest. Silica and Agil are inside, and Liz is just working on weapons and armor to get out of the depression. Work it off instead of walk it off I guess." William and I walked through the door to see that the store was neater and everything had been put back were it belonged.

I went to the back and saw Liz with a metal mask on, pounding away at a sword she was crafting. I looked over to see Silica and her little pet Dragon, but no Agil.

"Where's Agil? Did he have business?" I sat next to Silica and removed my helmet.

Liz put the sword she was working on into some water for it to cool off. She removed her goggles and looked to me. Her eyes still had some red to them, so she had still been crying for awhile after I had left. "Yes, Agil had some work to do. It's good to see your back Dunmore."

Silica got up and left the room. "I'll give you two some privacy, that means you leave too William." William fallowed Silica out of the shop.

Once they were gone, Liz sat next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. "Did you kill them, all of them?"

I got a message form Charlie informing me that the prisoners were being moved to the city square for the execution. "Well, all of them but two. Examples to be made, to teach others not to commit such crimes. A bit medieval, but it works anyways." I looked at Liz, "Are you okay? Or are you still depressed and want to keep working till your arms fall off?"

Liz lightly laughed and got up. "I guess I should rest, but I don't feel like doing that. Any ideas?"

I got up and pulled up my menu, I changed into some more casual gear. It was a pair of black cargos, a black shirt, black boots, and a small sword. "A night on the town, sort of like a date?"

Liz blushed. "W-wait, did you just ask me out? And make it look easy?"

I smiled. "I make everything look easy, come on, I know a good restaurant. I'm paying by the way, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't pay for it?"

Liz punched me in the shoulder and hugged me. "You ass, lets go, but first, let me change into something a little more appealing then a blacksmith outfit." She pulled up her inventory and equipped a small red tank top, a pair of kaki shorts, and red shoes. "All ready to go, come on Dunmore, don't keep you date waiting."

I shook my head and smiled, "I won't, I don't want to be beat with my own arms." I laughed and we made our way into town.

The moon had come out and the stars sparkled in the virtual sky. Now, what made me wonder is that if I would ever see Liz after this whole death game ended. Well, I would do my damned best to get to Japan. There's a few US military bases in Japan, so once I finish school, I can join the Marines and get stationed near Tokyo, were Liz lives.

One my wonder why some players from America ended up in a Japanese server, I'm guessing that Kayaba Akihiko pressed a button and dumped everyone into one server, I might be wrong, but who cares, we're here and we got to survive, that's what matters.

Another thing is that this game has broken many language barriers. I was already taking Japanese language classes in school, and so where my friends, a bit ironic that we all wanted to learn the same language, felt almost like a story being written.

But, I pushed these thoughts form my mind and enjoyed my time wit Liz tonight. I've always liked her, so, I guess it's a good time as any to start up a relationship.

There getting through the floor quicker and quicker each day. We'd be out of this hell in no time.

Liz looked at the sword that I had attached to my belt. "Must you always carry a weapon?"

I looked to her and shrugged. "I feel I must, a guild leader must never truly be unarmed, and I could be attacked at any moment." I stretched my arms up and slowly put one around Liz's shoulders. "And the ones I'm with could be attacked at any time. Now come on, the restaurant is right over here."

When we got to the restaurant, Liz looked to me and back to the restaurant. The place looked like a semi-fancy Italian Restaurant. "I did not expect you to enjoy fancy things like Italian. I took you more for a steak type of guy."

I sighed. "I don't normally eat this fancy-ish stuff, and I love a good steak, but since it's a date, I thought something special would be a bit more appropriate. What, you don't like this type of stuff?"

Liz shrugged. "Never been one for fancy, but I guess if you want to eat here, we can." Liz gave me a look of 'really, eat here, you are crazy.'

"Okay, to a local steak place then. Is that better?" I grinned.

Liz smiled. "Damn right, I may be a girl, but I hate fancy, just dose not work for at all. But I absolutely love steak. Let's go."

I fallowed Liz as we walked to a steak place a few blocks away. I'm glad I got a girl who hates fancy things. She might still like jewelry of a subtle style. Nothing to flashy, but simple.

I pulled a silver necklace with a small pendent at the end of a sword with wings. Just simple silver, not some showy gold styling. "Yeah, she'll like it, I'm surprised I managed to hide this from Drake, he normally knows if I'm hiding something. I bet he's fallowing us...Oh well."

We arrived at the Restaurant and enjoyed the food. Liz ordered the largest steak they had, it was bigger then her head. We shared stories of our adventures, like how I founded the Angles of Blood, and how Liz and Kirito defeated some Dragon for some rare material of some sort.

The night went smoothly and we enjoyed our selves. I was walking Liz back to her place when I stopped to look at the fields. "Hey Liz, come here a moment. I got something for ya'."

Liz stopped and turned around. "Okay, you didn't have to get me anything, it just our first date."

I took the necklace out and showed it to her, "I know you don't like fancy things, but I thought this wasn't too bad."

Liz smiled and hugged me tight. "Thank you Dunmore, and when this game ends, I'm sure we'll see each other again." She tuned around to let me put the necklace on her.

The turned back to let me see how it looked, the moon light made the silver gleam with a light glow of white.

"It looks great, it's getting late, I got training to do tomorrow, a few new recruits and the execution. Ha ha ha."

We got to her house and the good byes were just a tad awkward, but she just kissed me and went inside, leaving me standing there.

"She...I...Kissed...Hell yeah!" I used a teleport shard to get to the fortress and get some rest for tomorrow.

Once this game ends, I _will _get to Japan, and I _will_ find Liz. But until that happens, we fight our way through the floors till we beat this damned prison.

The thing is, I've noticed Heathcliff acting strange lately. Either he lost some one, or he killed some one. I would have to question him at some other point in time. But for now, I needed to rest, get up bright and early to help Chris train some troops and get them geared. As well get the executions set up, I just had a feeling something bad was going to happen tomorrow.

Just a feeling, but normally when I get these feelings, there normally right. I will have to keep an eye open tomorrow for anyone acting out of place, anything out of place; I would even have to watch my own guild. Betrayal is a factor one can afford to dismiss.


End file.
